Thomas Jane
Thomas Jane (1969 - ) Film Deaths *'[[Nemesis (1992)|''Nemesis (1992)]]' [''Billy]: Shot by Olivier Gruner. *''The Crow: City of Angels (1996)'' [Nemo]: Eyes gouged out by Vincent Pérez. His body is shown when Thuy Trang, Iggy Pop and their cohorts discover him. *''Boogie Nights (1997)'' [Todd Parker]: Shot in the stomach by Alfred Molina when Thomas tries to rob Alfred's home along with Mark Wahlberg and John C. Reilly. *''Original Sin (2001)'' [Billy/Walter Downs/Mephisto]: Shot in the chest by Angelina Jolie after being shot in the stomach by Antonio Banderas during a struggle. *''Stander (2003)'' [Andre Stander]: Shot in the chest/stomach by Zaa Nkweta as Thomas goes for a gun after being stopped at a traffic inspection (in reality Andre bleed to death after accidentally being shot during a struggle with police as he tried to escape). *''Broken Horses (2015)'' [Gabriel Heckum]: Shot in the back/head by Vincent D'Onofrio as his son (Henry Shotwell) looks on in shock. His body is later seen at a gun range as bullseye target falls onto him. *''Before I Wake (2016)'' [Mark]: Consumed by The Canker Man monster brought on by Jacob Tremblay's dream powers; he dies while his wife (Kate Bosworth) tries to save him. *''1922 (2017)'' [Wilfred Johnson]: Commits suicide (off screen) or is killed by the ghosts of Dylan Schmid, Kaitlyn Bernard and Molly Parker. The film leaves up to interpretation how Jane dies at the end of the film, but their dialogue implies he will meet his end quickly and shortly. *''The Predator (2018)'' [Baxley]: Shot by Keegan-Michael Key (and Keegan by Thomas at the same time) as a mercy killing after Thomas is impaled on a tree branch when he is thrown by The Upgrade Predator. Television Deaths *'''61* '[Mickey Mantle'']: Dies (off-screen) of liver cancer. Notable Connections *Ex-Mr. Ayesha Hauer. *Ex-Mr. Patricia Arquette. Gallery Thomas Jane.png|Thomas Jane in The Predator Jane, Thomas Jane, Thomas Jane, Thomas Jane, Thomas Category:Writers Category:Christian Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Musicians Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Death scenes by eye removal Category:Expatriate actors in United Kingdom Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Marvel Stars Category:Actors who died in Paul Thomas Anderson Movies Category:Superhero Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Slasher Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Drama Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by consumption Category:Predator Cast Members Category:People who died in Predator Films Category:Actors who died in Shane Black Movies Category:People who died in an AVP film Category:Netflix Stars Category:Actors who died in a David S. Goyer movie Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes by back trauma Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by stomach trauma Category:People murdered by The Predator Category:Video Game Stars Category:The Punisher Cast Members